un plaisir partagé
by ange.degatelly1
Summary: Comment Zoisite est devenu l'un des généraux du Dark Kingdom. Attention! sujet sensible abordé!


Salutations!

Voici une nouvelle traduction sur le fandom Kunzite/Zoisite. L'auteur est Soylent Green. Je n'ai pas eu sa permission, car cette histoire a déjà plus de dix ans, et l'adresse qu'elle avait alors n'est plus active.

Ensuite, je tiens à vous prévenir que le sujet abordé est spécial: de plus de traiter d'homosexualité, il contient un sujet que je qualifierai de "hard". Je déconseille donc aux âmes sensibles de lire cette histoire.

enfin, et malheureusement, Sailor Moon et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Un Plaisir Partagé - A Pleasure Shared**

par Soylent Green

traductrice: Ange de Gatelly

"Beauté"

Kunzite-sama marche à pas lents autour de moi, en me tentant de tourner la tête.

"Non intrinsèque, mais dans l'acte de l'appréhension. Pour le cas de la beauté, l'appréhension est la création."

Il revient face à moi pour me regarder dans les yeux, me mettant au défi de tenir son regard, ce que je fais un moment avant de baisser mes yeux à mes orteils nus.

Dans la lumière, Kunzite-sama brille si fort qu'il aveugle l'œil. Flash blanc, douleur blanche; il tue sans être vu. Pour ses ennemis, il est un arc de foudre, et il frappe avant le son.

Dans l'obscurité, Kunzite-sama est un miroir. Et comme il hait la lumière et vit dans l'obscurité, c'est ainsi que je le connais. Dans la lueur bleue de la chambre à coucher, ses yeux reflètent la nuit, me rappelant ma peau blanche alors que je suis nu devant lui. Ses cheveux sont comme ses yeux: métalliques, mimétiques. Ils glissent comme de l'argent fondu sur ses épaules, puis se balancent et dérivent comme des toiles d'araignée, des brins étincelants dans la lumière de la tempête. Son corps, une ombre parmi d'autres ombres, est parcouru de vieilles cicatrices. Épaisses et minces, elles courent comme des rubans pâles sur sa peau. Les coups de couteau, les entailles, les éclats d'obus et même deux rainures le long de sa colonne vertébrale souvenir de la chute d'une herse. Je tendis une fois la main pour les toucher, et j'ai été choqué de voir le reflet de mon doigt dessus, comme si j'avais touché un ruban de glace.

Il a une très petite cicatrice aussi au-dessus de l'œil gauche et elle brille comme une larme lorsque la lumière se reflète dessus.

« La vie des hommes est tracée et entrainée par l'appréhension de la beauté. C'est une île qu'ils créent, et une fois qu'ils atteignent le rivage crée, la beauté gagne sa propre autonomie. »

Il devient verbal, inhabituellement verbal, presque poétique, et je m'amuse à compter le nombre de fois que le mot « beauté » sort de sa bouche. Le mot, jouait dehors en syllabes, est enveloppé de sa voix profonde et m'est présenté comme un bonbon, à maintes reprises, comme pour m'habituer au goût. Ou m'en rendre malade. Je n'aime pas la façon dont il joue avec les mots, en prenant un tel plaisir dans l'énonciation, réchauffant l'air avec eux. Encore une fois ses yeux rencontrent les miens, le regard cette fois accompagné d'un sourire désabusé.

« Mais la beauté n'est belle nul part ailleurs que sur un champ de bataille. Lorsque la mise à mort est belle, sa grâce semble conquérir la mortalité. »

Il est seulement à un souffle de moi maintenant; je peux sentir chaque mot au-dessus de ma tête. Il fait une pause dans son sermon afin de respirer plus profondément. Il sent mes cheveux. Je suis timide subitement, conscient de ma nudité et de sa proximité.

« Car assurément, Zoisite, la chose la plus difficile pour la beauté est d'atteindre l'immortalité. »

L'air de la pièce est froid, ce qui contracte mes mamelons et les rends audacieux. Je suis sûr que cela fait partie de son plan. Il _fait_ toujours quelque chose dans cette pièce – bricolage, plan, ingénierie – en utilisant sa grande richesse de compétence et son imagination incroyablement déplorable pour réorganiser l'environnement à son goût, généralement au détriment de ma dignité. Au lit, l'autre soir, il se dégagea de notre étreinte et se mit sur ses talons, me regardant alors que j'étais couché sur le dos. Trop surpris pour bouger, je suis resté immobile, me demandant ce qu'il faisait, juste assis là me regardant de ses yeux miroirs. Soudain, j'ai senti le contact de quelque chose de frais sur mon poignet. Avec surprise et un peu d'horreur, j'ai vu que la pierre noire sculptée des colonnes du lit prenait vie, glissant lentement sur lui-même et le long des draps, se tordant, enroulant ses cordes scintillantes autour de moi. Comme des serpents noirs, ils se sont lovés autour de mon poignet, puis l'autre, tirant mes mains derrière ma tête. Ces formes animées avaient la voracité de créatures vivantes, mais aussi la force de ces êtres qu'elles n'étaient sûrement pas, et il y en avait aussi autour de mes cuisses et mes chevilles, me tordant, m'arrangeant, m'aplatissant contre le lit. Pendant tout ce temps, Kunzite-sama me regardait, ne me touchant pas, se contentant d'observer, un sourire satisfait sur son visage. Plus tard, il m'a dit qu'il l'avait fait pour voir le noir de la pierre contre le blanc de ma peau. La beauté dans le contraste.

Quel genre de test a-t-il en magasin pour moi ce soir? Je serais fou de penser, après une conférence dans la chambre à coucher sur les mérites d'un beau soldat – avec moi nu, pas moins – que l'innocence nettoyait la surface de la table à dessin de Kunzite-sama. Kunzite-sama qui utilise mes fesses comme un lutrin, Kunzite-sama qui parle aux murs avec des chuchotements de conspirateur, Kunzite-sama qui a créé les plantes à l'extérieur qui capturent et digèrent les intrus.

Kunzite-sama que je crois que j'aime.

Il ne me déçoit pas. Après un dernier souffle persistant au-dessus de ma tête, il s'éloigne, me laissant avec l'odeur de sa peau sombre.

« Tues-moi, Zoisite, dit-il. Montre-moi combien tu es beau. »

Il y a un océan sur le lit. L'ai nocturne languissant dérive à travers la fenêtre et glisse sous les draps fins, des vagues de tissu noir autour de mes jambes fuselées.

Si je me permets d'imaginer, si je me permets de voir, le lit devient un être vivant, ondulant et tourbillonnant autour de ma forme immobile comme s'il essayait de me digérer. Mais alors je dois fermer les yeux, parce que je me rappelle les serpents de pierre.

Kunzite-sama n'a pas fait quelque chose comme ça ce soir. Il voulait simplement dueller avec moi, me regarder me battre contre lui, nu. Je l'ai fait, et je me suis bien battu en dépit de la relique de modestie qui m'a fait rougir quand j'ai vu ses yeux sur moi. Mais j'ai eu le même problème que toujours: le pouvoir que je convoque avec difficulté ne s'est pas présenté à ma main alors que j'en avais besoin. J'ai essayé très fort, repoussant les limites de ma conscience jusqu'à ce que mon cerveau et mon corps vibrent avec les battements de cœur de Metallia... ou les miens. Je ne pouvais pas le dire. Et à cause de cela, je n'étais pas capable de produire quoi que ce soit. Pas une étincelle.

Peut-être Kunzite-sama se reproche-t-il de me prendre dans son lit si souvent; mon succès comme amant était proportionnel à mon échec comme combattant. Je peux le voir dans son visage tendu: sa vision d'un beau combat n'atteint pas la réalité. Je suis féroce, mais pas assez pour qu'un mortel semble immortel.

L'autre jour pendant l'entrainement, je l'ai vu perdre son calme pour la première fois. C'était un spectacle horrible – ou plutôt un non-spectacle – pour une fois que je suis devenu la victime de cet éclair blanc qui est la signature de Kunzite-sama. Avant que je ne sache que j'étais à terre, je pouvais entendre sa voix dure et froide menaçait de me reprendre mon nom, me remettre là où il m'avait trouvé. Des larmes de peur et d'humiliation se pressèrent derrière mes paupières, la honte de pleurer augmentant le volume.

Je me suis enfui dans ma chambre, enlevé mes vêtements, et ai vomi rapidement sur le sol. Comme une finale pathétique de mon échec, je ne pouvais même pas invoquer la magie pour nettoyer le gâchis, et j'ai donc passé mon temps à frotter et nettoyer. Des larmes de rage dégoulinaient de mes yeux et brûlaient le chemin le long de mes joues, et j'ai continué, longtemps après avoir fini de nettoyer le plancher. Imaginez ma surprise quand Kunzite-sama, la voix plus douce maintenant, même un peu agréable, m'a sommé de rentrer pour la nuit.

Pourtant, je suis plus inquiet que je ne l'ai jamais été, puisque mon échec ce soir, nu et d'autant plus pitoyable, ajoutait un souci supplémentaire à ma peur. Quand nous avons fait l'amour après, Kunzite-sama me donnait ce genre de tendresse qu'on donne à un animal avant de l'exécuter. Il ne devrait pas être si méchant. Je veux tant lui plaire, lui montrer enfin que je ne fais qu'un avec le Dark Kingdom et le maître de sa magie. Mais alors je pense aux colonnes du lit vivantes, des vestibules qui changent de formes quand je pars et les livres de la bibliothèque qui ne contiennent aucun mot, mais que Kunzite-sama passe des heures à étudier. Ces choses me repoussent, me disent que je ne ferai jamais parti de cet endroit. Pas complètement.

Même Kunzite-sama est lui-même une énigme. Couvert comme il est de miroirs, il ne divulgue rien. Le Royaume est un secret bien gardé de moi.

Les draps se froissent légèrement alors que je me lève du lit, mettant ma robe sur mes épaules et l'attachant fermement. Double nœud – juste au cas où – au cas où je ne pourrais pas anticiper quelque chose.

Les pieds chaussés de mes sandales silencieuses, je me glisse hors de la salle, me retournant vers la forme étendue, luisante de Kunzite-sama. Ses yeux sont ouverts. Ce n'est pas important, cependant. Je peux aller et venir comme je veux; mon devoir envers lui commence lorsqu'il me convoque et se termine lorsqu'il se retire de mon corps. D'autres fois, je suis tout simplement un autre fantôme dans la tour.

Même dans un endroit dépourvu de vie, il est difficile de trouver une intimité dans les jardins. Les lianes, sentant mon odeur alors que je les effleure, recule bruyamment dans la broussaille. Les tubercules phosphorescentes clignotent de lumière rouge et bleue, bourdonnent avec irritation à ma présence. Une immense orchidée ouvre ses pétales labiaux, dégoulinante de bave, et met à nu ses étamines venimeuses.

Pourtant, il n'y a ici où je peux exécuter mon plan, en dehors des limites hyper sensorielles de Kunzite-sama. Et pour ne pas être dérangé par un youma capricieux.

Trouvant un endroit relativement dénudé au sol, je m'arrête et je m'agenouille. Ma tête bourdonne et mon estomac se contracte. Je connais le prix de l'échec et je connais la valeur de mon honneur. Ma fierté.

_Zoisite._ C'est mon nom et le sera toujours.

De l'intérieur des plis de ma robe je tire une épée courte. Ce n'est pas la mienne, mais j'ai pensé que ce serait bien de mourir avec une partie de Kunzite-sama en moi. Quand il se réveillera, bien sûr, tout ce qu'il trouvera sera l'épée, mais il saura ce qui s'est passé. Et pourquoi.

La lame brille même dans l'obscurité du jardin et je la tiens plein d'assurance à mon ventre, en inhalant simplement, et en ayant l'impression que la pointe de l'épée me touche doucement, encore et encore. Je me surprends soudain à penser que je ferai une belle peinture. Un joli garçon avec une nuque blanche, levant les yeux tristes -à quoi? - la lame prête à effondrer toute la scène. Malgré moi, je fais un sourire timide et un feu embrase mes joues, et je me demande si quelqu'un d'autre n'a jamais réussi à se donner du plaisir ainsi.

Maintenant. Prêt avec le couteau. Inspirer et pousser; ce sera fini avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte.

« Zoisite. »

Faible, même les syllabes, qui se succèdent en procession lisse comme des perles sur un chapelet. Je sais à qui appartient la voix, et en dépit de son inflexion douce, j'hésite.

Échec, même ça.

« Kunzite-sama? » Mon épée est gelée dans l'humiliation, et je n'ose pas me retourner et lui montrer ce que j'étais sur le point de faire. Mon plaisir vacille, mais le feu continue à brûler les joues et les oreilles.

« Que fais-tu ici, Zoisite? »

« Méditation. »

« Lève-toi et fais-moi face. »

Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour sauver la face maintenant. Comme une marionnette, je me dresse sur mes pieds, la main molle portant l'épée sur le côté, me sentant comme un déserteur dans mon combat. Je me tourne vers Kunzite-sama, et j'ai soudainement froid.

Il porte son grand uniforme, une puissante épée de glace à la main. Dans l'ombre, ses yeux, pour une fois, ont perdu leur lumière, ne laissant que la larme-cicatrice brillante. Elle brille, semble bouger, couler, et par instant, je me trompe en pensant qu'il pleure. Curieusement, c'est à cet instant d'illusion que mes pensées deviennent aussi claires que la lame de son épée.

Il est venu pour me tuer. Les menaces d'expulsion, d'enlever mon nom, ont été prononcées seulement pour me faire peur. Le vrai prix de l'échec est la mort, propre et simple aux mains de mon maître. Bien sûr. Pourquoi me laisser parmi les parias du Royaume, divulgation perpétuelle d'un secret sale, quand il aurait pu me tuer ici et maintenant ?

Ça me va.

Je laisse tomber ma petite épée, ne me souciant pas du bruit que cela cause. L'odeur du jardin est forte maintenant et je le respire pleinement et lentement, en fermant les yeux à l'obscurité et à la couronne brillante au niveau de la tête de Kunzite-sama alors qu'il s'approche. Je n'ai pas peur. Je voulais mourir il y a quelques instants, et maintenant ce sera le cas, cette fois de la main de la seule créature que je n'ai jamais aimé. Et je garderai mon nom.

« Je suis désolé qu'il faille en arriver là, Zoisite. » La voix basse de Kunzite-sama est tellement proche maintenant et j'imagine que je peux sentir la fraicheur de la lame de glace à côté de ma peau.

« Je suis heureux de mourir si je suis avec vous, Kunzite-sama. » Je respire doucement, me surprenant à chaque mot prononcé.

Il exhale peu de temps, le sentiment indéchiffrable. « C'est bon à savoir. »

Sa main – celle qui ne tient pas l'épée – saisit brusquement le pli de ma robe et tire, libérant mes épaules, mes bras le double nœud disparaît, enfin, le tissu forme une mare à mes pieds. Bien sûr, il ne veut pas couper à travers le tissu. Et portant je me demande si c'était nécessaire de le retirer, et je me plais à penser qu'il veut simplement jeter un dernier regard. La création à travers l'appréhension, une fois de plus.

N'ayant aucun désir de voir mon reflet, je garde les yeux fermés. La respiration de Kunzite-sama devient plus courte, le moment doit être proche. Je ne mendierai pas à la dernière minute, ne fuirai pas. Je suis de verre, de pierre, de glace. Et je suis beau.

Sa respiration est courte, puis sa bouche est sur la mienne, et mes yeux s'ouvrent sur des miroirs à quelques centimètres des miens. Tant il a de plaisir à regarder, Kunzite-sama ferme à peine les yeux quand il m'embrasse. Il dit que je suis beau, même quand je suis flou. Ça me fait rire d'habitude, mais pas maintenant, oh pas maintenant. Que _fait-il_? Pourquoi doit-il me tourmenter comme ça, quand je suis prêt de mourir? Sa langue glisse d'avant en arrière le long des rangées de mes dents, une langue épaisse et forte pratiquée à la gymnastique, faisant attention à la diction et à l'articulation.

Je commence à oublier la mort et l'honneur, pensant davantage à la chaleur de son bras m'encerclant (l'autre tenant toujours l'épée), la chaleur de sa bouche comme elle suce ma lèvre supérieure, la rugosité de son pantalon en tissu alors que sa cuisse se déplace entre mes jambes. Il y a la ruée familière du sang, la faim sournoise qui pousse le désir comme légitime; je connais ce sentiment car je l'ai senti d'innombrables fois auparavant. Les circonstances deviennent négligeables – tient-il vraiment encore ce glaçon géant?

Ce n'est pas grave, je me dis, alors que je sens mon corps s'élever, les yeux toujours fermés, et est couché sur la terre. Il y a un moment d'inconfort, des cailloux pointus et de la crasse me grattent le dos, mais alors c'est à nouveau des baisers, les cheveux de Kunzite-sama me chatouillent les joues, son odeur étrange assiège mon second sens le plus actif.

Mes pieds son empêtrés dans sa cape, et je sens remonter sa main libre, pensant qu'il va mettre en ordre les choses. Au lieu de cela, la main se déplace entre mes jambes, gantée, mais je ne m'inquiète pas, mes cuisses s'écartant sous la caresse. Je serre les dents alors que sa main me frôle, ne me souciant pas de la honte, me demandant si je dois lui en demander plus.

Cependant, alors qu'il donne l'image de la spontanéité, l'amour de Kunzite-sama est méthodique, sa passion régie par son corps, mais son cerveau, alimentant sa chorégraphie, remplit sa tête de curieuses permutations érotiques, considérées avec une minutie éphémère avant d'être mises en action. Il brûle, oui, mais il brûle avec un plan. Par conséquent, j'aurai du savoir qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle in n'avait pas lâché son épée.

Je reçois mon premier choc lorsque sa pointe glacée se place au centre de mon ventre, laissant un sillage humide de mon nombril à l'aine. Mes yeux s'ouvrent momentanément pour voir Kunzite-sama se levant pour s'agenouiller entre mes jambes écartées. Alors il se penche en avant, tirant ma jambe droite par-dessus son épaule gauche, sa main libre venant appuyer fortement sur ma poitrine. Le poids rend difficile ma respiration, ainsi que de lever ma tête pour voir ce qu'il fait. Et encore plus difficile de m'échapper quand je sens la pointe de la lame froide sur mon sexe.

« Débats-toi, et tu risques de perdre quelque chose, Zoisite. » Kunzite-sama se penche davantage, me forçant à me plier, les genoux à la poitrine. Ma main droite va précipitamment attraper la lame, essayant de l'écarter de cet endroit sensible. Dans ma hâte je saisis le bord pointu de la lame et glapit comme il mord ma main, froid comme la glace et tranchant comme un rasoir. Ma main est maintenant humide, avec de l'eau ou du sang, je ne peux pas dire.

La pointe de l'épée se déplace légèrement, retraçant la faible distance de mon sexe à l'entrée cachée. Je sais que j'ai arrêté de respirer. Pendant deux trois secondes, tout va bien: ma poitrine, mes membres, et l'épée dont de l'eau coule le long de mes fesses. Puis, inexorable comme une marée lente, Kunzite-sama commence à pousser la lame. Au début, je ne ressens rien, le froid a rendu ma peau engourdie. Mais bientôt la glace, précédée par des filets d'eau glaciale, répond à la chaleur à l'intérieur de mon corps et apporte avec elle une douleur incroyable.

Mes poumons fonctionnement à nouveau et je pousse un cri affreux, de douleur, d'horreur et incrédulité. Kunzite-sama n'arrête pas de pousser l'épée; il va plus loin, gèle ma chair à mesure que fond la chaleur. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, son expression froide et critique, fronçant un peu les sourcils comme s'il attend que quelque chose arrive. J'essaie de le frapper avec mes poings, mais je découvre que je ne peux pas bouger parce que l'épée va encore plus loin.

Mes cris se changent en mots. « Vous me coupez en deux! »

« Calme-toi, Zoisite » dit-il, sa voix portant un bord discernable d'irritation. « Je ne vais pas te couper. Regarde. » Sa main quitte la poignée et va à mon ouverture, puis me la montre. Ses doigts gantés sont mouillés avec de l'eau, mais il n'y a pas de trace de sang.

« Mais ça fait mal! »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute. » Sur ce, il saisit la poignée à nouveau et se remet à pousser.

Je me tortille inutilement alors que je suis empalé. Je ne sais pas combien de l'épée et en moi, la glace rendant mes entrailles insensibles, mais après quelques instants, je sens une résistance acharnée et terrible, et je su que je ne pouvais pas en prendre plus.

«Kunzite-sama, arrêtez s'il-vous-plaît, arrêtez! Ça n'ira pas plus loin! »

« Si, ça ira. »

« Non, ça n'ira pas! Je vais mourir! » Et c'est certain. Je peux sentir la pointe de l'épée s'appuyer sur le mur de l'intstestin. Encore une poussée et ça passera au travers, dans le marais rouge foncé de mon corps. Pourquoi veut-il me tuer comme ça?

« Zoisite, écoute-moi. »

Je sens la pression à nouveau, l'épée s'enfonçant plus profondément.

« Kunzite-sama, s'il-vous-plaît... »

« Fais attention! »

Il y a de l'eau froide qui fuit hors de moi, je peux sentir le sol détrempé.

La main libre de Kunzite-sama vole vers mon visage et s'empare de mon menton, me forçant à le regarder. Alors que je rencontre son regard, quelque chose vacille, comme si tout d'un coup la lumière change et pendant un bref moment mon reflet disparaît de ses yeux. Il est si curieux de voir autre chose qu'un miroir, la douleur et le froid semblant disparaître instant.

« C'est bien. » murmure Kunzite-sama en souriant un peu. Tout en maintenant mon visage, il pousse à nouveau l'épée. Des larmes de douleur font leur retour et je sens que je commence à perdre mes forces, ma vision s'encadrant d'une bordure de plus en plus grise.

« Zoisite! » Il me secoue. Je gémis avec colère en réponse.

« Zoisite, écoute-moi bien. Cette épée est déjà une partie de toi. »

Je lève les yeux vers lui, hébété, sentant la pointe de la lame en fusion à l'intérieur de moi, l'eau dégoulinante, s'échappant vers le sol.

« C'est ce que tu ne comprends pas. Dans le Dark Kingdom, il n'y a pas une telle chose comme le gaspillage d'énergie. Il laisse quelque chose, et est absorbé par un autre. »

La douleur et l'indignation font un mélange dangereux. Kunzite-sama raconte n'importe quoi, et plus je souhaite mourir, plus je souhaite l'emmener avec moi.

« Tu allais te tuer, Zoisite. Où crois-tu que ta douleur serait allée? Penses-tu qu'elle ne faisait que courir dans ton sang? Penses-tu que je n'aurais pas pu la récolter pour ma propre utilisation? Dis-moi, pour faire cette lame? »

Je suis complétement immobile, figé de l'intérieur, mes sens réduisent à la vue et au son. Kunzite-sama est une icône au-dessus de moi, le visage voilé par ses cheveux d'argent et encadré par la toile de fond de vie végétale mouvante. Mon regard voyage autour de cette scène, et tout le temps je l'écoute, réalisant tout à coup ce qu'il me dit.

« Tout est une partie de tout dans cet endroit, Zoisite, tout a été créé par le sang et les cendres de Métallia. »

L'épée se déplace un peu plus profondément en moi.

« Tu t'inquiètes tellement d'avoir le pouvoir qui est seulement hors de portée, quand il est déjà une partie de toi. »

Il pousse soudain de toutes ses forces et une marée froide monte dans mon ventre. Je crie sous le choc, mais pas de douleur. Je peux sentir la poignée de l'épée combler la fente de mes fesses. La lame est entièrement à l'intérieur.

À cet instant, mes yeux écarquillés rencontrent le regard inflexible de Kunzite-sama, et je me rends compte tout à coup que ce que j'avais vu avant n'était pas un truc dans la lumière. Je peux voir dans ses yeux. Mon reflet n'existe plus, comme la lumière qui formait un miroir d'ombre. Tout ce qui reste sont deux iris gris-bleu et deux larges pupilles noires, aussi profondes et insondables que les miennes. Et elles me regardent.

La poignée de l'épée retentit sur le sol, Sa lame de glace a fondu à l'intérieur de moi.

« Maintenant, tu vois, Zoisite? Tu es si rempli d'énergie, tu pourrais éclater. »

Mais je n'éclate pas. Je suis entouré d'eau froide, sucée avidement par mon corps, se mêlant à mon sang, pompée par mon cœur, s'enroulant vers le bas pour mes doigts et les orteils. Je peux la sentir à la racine de mes cheveux. Et si je pouvais voir mon reflet, je sais que ma peau porterait le reflet bleuâtre de la glace, étincelante froidement à mes lèvres et mes paupières.

Le jardin s'illumine devant mes yeux étonnés. Pas avec la lumière, les ténèbres restent aussi fortes qu'elles ont toujours été. Mais maintenant, je peux voir le feu en fusion qui coule dans les veines caoutchouteuses et dégoulinant sur les étamines charnues. Est-ce le sang de Métallia ou le mien?

Les mains de Kunzite-sama entourent ma taille et me relève pour m'assoir sur ses genoux; ses bras m'écrasent sur sa poitrine. Je brise l'étreinte pour le regarder dans ses yeux nouveaux et il me sourit en grimaçant.

« Un plaisir partagé est un plaisir doublé, Zoisite. »

Je me lève et verrouille mes lèvres sur les siennes, tenant sa tête de mes mains. L'eau glacée surgit en moi et dans ma bouche, où je ne peux plus la contenir. Je suis le souffle de l'hiver.

À partir de mes lèvres s'élève la pointe de l'épée, une fois de plus solide. J'ai l'impression que Kunzite-sama ouvre sa bouche largement pour la recevoir, la longueur de la lame voyageant lentement de ma gorge à la sienne. Sa langue se déplace alors qu'il l'avale, redevenant de l'eau. La dernière portion de glace quitte mes lèvres et je soupire, sentant le froid bourdonnant quittant finalement mon corps.

« Mon chagrin. »

« Mon plaisir. »

J'essuie la vapeur de la vitre et regarde la matinée sombre. La lumière chaude du bain jette ma réflexion sur le verre, et je vois ce que j'ai vu depuis deux semaines: moi-même. Nu debout sur le tapis tissé, des perles d'eau condensées sur ma peau luisante. Mes cheveux sont badigeonnés d'huile, que je rincerai exactement dans une demi-heure.

Une torche d'argent dans les recoins de la chambre, Kunzite-sama s'habille en silence. Je partage son lit tout le temps maintenant, ma petite chambre souterraine recueille la poussière et les mauvais souvenirs.

Mon dos porte des traces d'huile, qui doit être assez coûteuse. Mais maintenant, contrairement à avant, je ne grince pas des dents en prévision des plans compliqués de Kunzite-sama pour mon corps. Pour l'instant, je sais qu'il me propose seulement la moitié du casse-tête, la moitié du jeu, ses perversions sont les miennes à présent. Ensemble nous créons des choses merveilleuses.

Les choses que je n'ai jamais remarqué désormais s'épanouirent et plient sous le contrôle de mes sens. Le bruit des murs par exemple, les petits chuchotements pour mes seules oreilles, bien que généralement sans intérêt. « Comme vos bottes. » « Humide aujourd'hui. » « Kunzite au bout du couloir. » je peux aussi lire les livres sur les étagères, même si l'impression n'est pas visible à l'œil. Et pour la première fois, j'ai remarqué quelque chose de différent dans l'odeur de Kunzite-sama, familière, réconfortante, un mystère olfactif. Une fois, j'ai passé un bon quart d'heure à sentir nos draps, essayant de m'imprégner de cette divulgation étrange, mais tendre.

Je peux évoquer la magie avec mes mains, la tirer de ma gorge, la lever de ma peau, la lancer d'un clin d'œil. Elle afflue en moi: la même puissance chatoyante qui s'attachait à la peau de Kunzite-sama et rendait sa peau si brillante dans l'obscurité. Elle rend mes cheveux cuivre comme le feu et l'éclat de ma peau pâle comme la lune.

Étant narcissique de nature, j'ai appris à aimer le Royaume. Ses yeux sont toujours sur moi et je retourne la faveur en nature, et alors que je le fais, je peux sentir ma puissance plus forte. Création à travers appréhension, dorénavant.


End file.
